


Sun, Moon, Star and Sky

by Hossyboy



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Headmisstress Granger, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Other Implied Relationships - Freeform, Ratings will change in later chapters, Tanaka and Nishinoya being lil shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hossyboy/pseuds/Hossyboy
Summary: ‘Brave, bold and brash. Kind, considerate. Ignorant some would say, nay naïve. Desperate, lonely, and lost.’“Gryffindor!” The hat shouts, even as Hinata can only stare numbly at the crowd before him. Was sorting like that for everyone? So invasive?“Hinata?” The question is a whisper, nearly drowned by Gryffindor's cheers and Tanaka’s whooping. Hinata turns to Ms. Lovegood and finds a face filled with compassion. “It's only like that for us.” She gives a breathy laugh, too soft to be anything but forced.





	1. Chapter 1

_I wish to wander off the world_  
_Leave through the front door of my mind,_  
_Wrapped in the silence left by storms_  
_Without one single glance behind._  
_For the sky hangs low and heavy;_  
_A blanket draped over the trees,_  
_The air feels smaller, claustrophobic,_  
_Like I've forgotten how to breathe._  
_And as the distant thunder rolls_  
_I long to chase it where it roams,_  
_To arrive somewhere brand new_  
_And have it feel like coming home._  
_-e.h._

 •••

Hinata's eyes latch onto the uninvited guest perching in the kitchen window.

The one shaking out their weary wings like they haven't just disrupted the comfortable aura in the house. Like they haven't just turned life itself, for the small family of three inside, on its head. Like it isn't carrying an important document from Hogwarts addressed to Shoyo Hinata.

The sounds of Hinata and Natsu spoons clinking against their almost finished cereal bowls die and the swish of soupy dish water halts. Their mother can only stare, frozen, at the owl before her with its black eyes on Hinata.

It shakes it's leg once, the letter fluttering in its impatient grip, as if it can't be bothered to bring it to the worn kitchen table a few feet away.

In response Natsu begins crying.

Hinata moves to stand, his awe warring with his shock, and goes to take the letter. Only his mother, hands still dripping with soapy water, gets there first. She snatches it from the owls sharp talons and makes no noise as the bird swoops away, hooting deeply. A careless goodbye.

Hinata stands stiff and still, eyes on the letter. On his mother.

She could very well throw it in the trash or stomp into the living room and pitch it into the crackling fire. Yet she doesn't, even as she stares down at it with unmasked despise.

Seconds tick by and Natsu’s crying continues, harder now. She knows what the letter means.

Their fathers blood runs true in Hinata, he's been gifted with magic. Or as his mother might say, cursed with it.

A minute passes before Hinata gathers his courage to speak, only to jump in shock when his mother willingly holds out the letter to him. Hanging it from her fingertips as if it's a poison she's been tasked to give him, as if it's a death contract he's about to sign.

Hinata knows what she thinks of it, of that school he's only read about, of magic. He knows and yet he cannot stop himself from reaching for it, from accepting it.

A tingle crawls up his arm, like pins and needles, as the paper brushes his fingertips. The glossy waxen seal stamped proudly in the center, is the school's symbol. Its four corners are dominated by a rearing loin, a coiled snake, a pacing badger, and a perching raven.

The tingling sensation does not stop, it reaches his core and brushes up against what he's nestled there. Like a house cat rubbing up against a sleeping lion. The magic in him wakes with a roar.

Heat floods his limbs, boundless energy bursting from his seams and he watches his glow fill the room. Watches as golden light casts grave shadows across his mothers face and washes out the faded colors of their house.

He knows he's glowing like a miniature sun and for once in three years since it began happening, it doesn't bother him. In Hogwarts he won't have to hide this knee jerk reaction, this magical response to overwhelming happiness.

He's going to Hogwarts.

 •••

For Tobio Kageyama it was to be a joyous occasion when he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter, but he can barely recall it. Like waking from a dream with only vague impressions of its contents, it is in this manner he remembers the day before when he wakes and sees the letter laying unopened on his nightstand.

He recalls his parents smiles and warm congratulations. He also recalls the smile he'd forced himself to wear as guilt burrowed deep in his gut, eating away at him. Now that guilt sits like a heavy weight in his core.

All his life he has been railroaded, told just how to act, how to behave, how to speak. As heir to one of the most respected Pureblood family's in the world it's no surprise. He knows for the rest of his life obedience and loyalty shall be what is required of him, he shall be the perfect heir.

His heart, his very soul, quivers at the acknowledgment but he has always known the truth. Even if he has always wished it different.

Hogwarts is just another step to that prepared future, that one that shall surely drown him. So he has decided upon the only option available. He shall do what his heart wants for the first time in his life, spend his school years doing as he wishes. Only his school years.

They shall be the buoy for his restless heart against the rising sea of his bland life.

With a guilty, heavy hand he picks up the letter and breaks the seal.

 •••

The air is chilly but still the smell of decaying, forgotten flowers drifts past on a small gust. On it flits a nervous looking owl, who after some deliberation settles on a tombstone a few feet away from its target.

The boy, bedecked in the most solemn black, pays the bird little heed. His almost unnaturally golden eyes drift to the creature once and then back to the two graves he looms between.

One is marked as Lady Violet Tsukishima and the other Lord Kei Tsukishima. The boy between them being Kei Tsukishima the second, their second son and heir of the Tsukishima household.

Kei’s eyes drift once more to the bird and he inhales deeply, he's come here on this day for a reason.

“You always wanted to be there when I received it.” Kei exhales, he's always felt stupid talking to the dead. That's always been more his brothers thing.

“I just-.” He tch’s, catching himself explaining himself to who? Ghosts?

Losing his sentiment, Kei dismantles a long hand from his pocket and stretches it out to the unnerved bird. Who, with a grateful hoot, flies over and drops the letter into his hand. Slowly his long pale fingers close around the document, the pad of his thumb running over the smooth seal.

“Goodbye.” Kei breathes to the gravestones, he won't be back for a long while.

 •••

Gods above don't let that be an Auror. Tadashi Yamaguchi think's to himself as a new man steps forward to watch the game, eyes lingering on him for a second longer than he's comfortable with.

It could be the owner of the sleazy gambling room he's in but that wouldn't be as frightening as another Auror catching him. He glances back to his hand and gestures for the dealer to give him the next card as he subtly flicks his wand beneath the table. He practically whispers the spell to himself as the card slides across the table.

He shuffles it into his hand before checking it and what he sees makes his heart drop. The card has remained it's original number, an eight of spades. Which means his ragged, old wand that he'd nicked from a wizards pocket has finally given up on him.

Leaving him abandoned in a dangerous situation.

He doesn't have the money to pay for the loss he's about to take. He eyes the bodyguards at the door, if they don't kill him they will definitely leave him with some broken bones he can't afford even more.

“I'm going to the bathroom.” Tadashi mutters and puts his hand down as nonchalant as he can manage. The stranger’s eyes are boring holes into his back as he picks his way through the smokey air and old worn poker tables.

When he ducks behind the men's door and the lock clicks shut he feels his throat close, the panic setting in like a storm cloud engulfing him. Tears sting at his eyes but he grits his teeth and scrubs the heels of his palms into them. Crying won't help him escape, it was foolish to come betting with no money anyways.

His shriveled stomach pipes up then to remind him it wasn't. That he's too desperate not to.

“What am I going to do?” He worries to himself, wringing his hands. There are no exits but the guarded door outside.

A cool breeze kisses his cheek and he almost sighs in relief when he catches sight of a narrow slotted window above one of the stalls. Hurrying inside he locks the stall before scrambling atop the toilet.

Nimble scarred fingers claw at the slightly open edge as his mind counts the minutes he's been gone. Tick, tick, tick.

Struggling against it, the rusted metal still won't budge, he leans back to see the hinges. They look solid, he won't be able to rip them off, his willowy arms already groaning in protest.

Outside the men's bathroom two voices near and the panic slams into Tadashi again. They've noticed his absence.

Shaking he stoops and braces his shoulder under the slightly ajar window, a knock on the door sounds just as he throws all his weight upwards.

An awful screech rings in his ears as the metal gives and the window snaps open. The silenced voices outside begin anew with vigor. Someone is shouting for the keys.

Frantic and aching Tadashi attempts to pull himself out but even his starved body is a tight squeeze. The frame bites into his ribs and a jagged part slices deep into his side, eliciting a pained cry from his trembling lips.

Almost in answer an owl screeches from the tree line surrounding the parking lot. It's shadowed figure skims the asphalt and in the blink of an eye it has come and gone. Leaving a slightly crumpled letter stamped with a seal even he can recognize.

The sound of a key sliding into it lock breaks Tadashi from his revere and he begins to struggle anew, the jagged metal cutting deeper.

“Hey!” A man snarls as the door bangs open and Tadashi screams, true fear curling around his lugs. They're going to kill him.

“Hey.” The man snarls again, low and vicious as he struggles to yank open Tadashi’s locked stall.

Tadashi twists to brace his hand on the outside wall and pushes hard just as a strangers fingers graze his ankle.

Another terrified scream escapes his lips as he sends back a vicious kick to his assaulter. A sickening crunch echoes just before the pop of Tadashi’s hips passing through the window. Then he's on his feet, his fingers mindlessly snatching up the letter and numb legs hauling ass into the trees crowding the parking lot.

The darkness of the woods welcomes him with wide willowy arms and he plunges between the trunks as he chants to himself.

No more. No more begging. No more acts of desperation. Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

_The thing about chaos,_   
_Is that while it disturbs us,_   
_It too, forces our hearts to roar_   
_In a way we secretly find magnificent._   
_-Christopher Poindexter_

•••

Faces blur by before Hinata can even register them. The noise here is near deafening, a clashing symphony of voices, interrupted every once in awhile by ear splitting train whistles or the rare suitcase taking a tumble down the stairs.

Hinata’s sure if not for his mother, who's cutting her way politely through the crowd, he'd have been swept away and lost forever.

It's honestly the most people he's seen in his life, but for a homeschooled child it's not a shocking fact.

Natsu twitches nervously at his other side, also overwhelmed by the crowd, and despite his own nerves he gives her hand a small, reassuring squeeze. In response she all but anchors herself to Hinata, clinging to his side.

“There.” Their mother sighs, her eyes going to the magical wall student’s are entering through. The sound is one of relief tainted by dread. Her hand tightens on Hinata’s shoulder subconsciously.

“I don't want you to go big brother!” Natsu wails, drawing several wandering eyes throughout the train station. Flushing Hinata kneels beside his sister and let's the little girl bury her face in his shoulder, the smell of her fragrant kiddie shampoo wafting up from her fiery hair.

“It's alright Natsu, I'll be back before you know it.”

“Mama doesn't think so.” She sobs and Hinata hugs her tight as their mother looks on, ashamed to be the cause of Natsu’s distress.

“Hey shhh.” Hinata whispers his hands lacing through her wild hair, so like his own. His voice drops an octave so only his sister shall hear as he speaks. “Mommy is scared, like you are after a nightmare. Just like mommy helps you she needs your help now, you have to hold her hand and smile like she does when your scared. When I get back I'll show her there is nothing to be afraid of, but for now be strong for me okay?”

Hinata pulls away to look into his sisters eyes and smothers the guilt rising in him. She's so young, it's shameful to put this much responsibility on her but he doesn't have a choice.

The tears have dried in Natsu’s eyes and determination shines there instead. Her small, round face set in a fierce look. “I'll protect mommy from her nightmares!” Pride surges in his heart even as his back chills beneath his mothers narrowed gaze, no doubt having guessed what the siblings spoke of.

“Good girl.” He breathes and places a firm kiss to her smooth forehead. Reluctantly he stands and releases his sister.

It takes more courage than it should to face his mother but when he does he feels almost ashamed to have been afraid at all. Her face is crumpled, but smiling as she pulls him into her arms.

They stand like that for a while, faces pressed into each other's shoulders. At any other moment he'd have noticed, with quite a bit of pride, she did not have to lean that far to do so. Now all he can think about are her unsteady breaths disturbing his hair.

Finally they break apart, blinking dampness from their eyes. “I'll be okay.” He tries to comfort but the sad acceptance on his mothers face doesn't fade. She opts not to speak and just nods, her hand falling from his.

“Goodbye.” She says and Hinata must forcibly stop himself from flinching at the finality in it. Like she believes this is the last time she’ll see him.

“Bye brother.” Natsu adds and he musters a smile for them both, pushing aside his regret and guilt.

“I love you guys.” He says and blushes, it's not often that he says it. Concerned as every boy his age is about male pride.

“Love you too.” They chorus back to him and then he's off, lugging his sports bag loaded with his dad's old books and a few new ones he was forced to buy for new circulars. He heads for the pillar his mother had described on they're way here.

The sight of another student charging into a brick wall and vanishing fans the spark of wonder within him. Grinning Hinata watches as an older boy simply steps in, waving goodbye to his parents as if he's done this a hundred times.

When no one else steps up to the brick pillar Hinata forces his way over. The wall looks so solid, a part of his brain bemoans the idea of smacking into it and very well breaking his face. Another part giggles in barely contained glee at the prospect that he's only a few steps away from the start of his magic filled life.

Hinata breaths deep and holds it in his lungs, till his head feels light. Then he closes his eyes, exhales and charges right through the wall.

•••

“Do the family name proud, son.” His father chuckles, unaware of the fact that Tobio desperately wishes one could be truly and honestly smothered to death by affection. If only to silence that gnawing and muttering guilt in the back of his mind.

“Oh and make plenty of friends.” His mothers tone is cheerful, the added wink though just makes the weight on his shoulders heavier. Make the _right_ friends is what she's unwittingly implying. Pureblood's, nobles should the opportunity present itself.

“Thank you, love you.” He hugs them and does his best to swiftly but calmly escape their pleased gazes.

Once in the throng he cuts a pathway to the train, the rest of the world falling away. Around him the faces blur and the sounds fade. He lets them, delighted in the knowledge that he can. That he won't be scolded for not remembering some pureblood’s name or that he hadn't heard some tidbit of noble gossip.

Hogwarts wasn't a chance to claw his way up in the pureblood world, but a place to let all that nonsense go. Just for once in his life. Hogwarts would be his fond memories that kept him from insanity, he would make sure of it.

Already its going swimmingly he tells himself, he even begins to hum an old lullaby.

That is, up until a small, bony blur crashes into him, sending him flat on his back and breaking his peaceful revere. A snarl is crawling his way up his throat before he can stop it, damn all his etiquette training, he can snarl if he wants to.

It's making it's way past his teeth when wide, sunlit amber eyes lift to lock gazes with his. Suddenly the world goes silent once more, slipping away with unnatural ease.

“Oh sorry.” The boy sprawled next to him gasps and is on his feet before Tobio can even blink. A small hand extends and the moment is broken, the world cascading back in.

Tobio shoves the extended hand away and pulls himself to his feet, face flush with anger.

Only the wild haired boy pays him no mind, those unsettlingly wide eyes awed by the happenings occurring around them. All the messenger owls swooping by and belongings being levitated to their places, Kageyama’s own luggage having been paid to levitate into the train by some hand his family had hired.

Tobio realizes with a start that this boy is a mudblood or at the very least a strange halfblood. His mind naturally stamps _**AVOID**_ across the small boys pale forehead.

Without an apology, or a demand for one, he spins on his heel and picks his way to the train. Tobio may not force himself to make friends with pureblood's but he's not trying to be killed by his family, which is surely what a friendship with a Mudblood would entail.

“Hey!” The mudblood calls and then once more, practically in his ear. Tobio sends his iciest glare over his shoulder but the maniac only grins in return.

“Leave me alone.” Tobio grumbles and tucks his chin in, the last thing he needs is for someone to recognize him with a this kid and inform his parents. Then, poof, the safe haven of Hogwarts would be gone before he even got the chance to know it.

“My names Hinata, sorry for that back there. I'm not used to running through walls.” The boy named Hinata jokes and Tobio can practically hear the sorting hat already yelling Gryffindor. Another reason to stay away from this kid.

Tobio rounds on Hinata then, his eyes cold and face hardened. “I said leave me alone. That means do not talk to me and do not follow me around.” He spits the words at Hinata, like he can't stand their taste in his mouth but that's what he's been told to say not what he wants to say, a trained reaction. A lesson forced down his throat to throw at any who should damage his appearance. But as he watches the boys face sour he comforts himself in the knowledge that it is actually what he'd say to this annoying boy.

“No need to be rude.” Hinata hisses but Tobio has already turned away, his robes swirling like shadows around him.

He prays that the idiot won't follow him but his mind grinds to a halt when he meets a familiar gaze through the crowd. Unconsciously his feet have halted too, leaving him to just stare dumbly at the cold calculating eyes locked with his own.

“Hey Ice King.” Hinata pipes up from his elbow and Kageyama snaps back to himself before sending the small boy beside him a baleful look. “What's wrong with you?”

“Don't call me that.” He grits out, fists clenching at his side at the knowledge that Tsukishima is watching their exchange. “And I thought I told you to stop talking to me.” He almost reverts to his pureblood training again to handle Hinata with Tsukishima watching. Yet he can't bring himself too, the whole point of coming to Hogwarts would be wasted otherwise.

So Tobio will beg for it, “Please.”A fact he would deny on his very last breath, he just can't have Tsukishima telling his parents. “Stay away from me.”

“Don't have to tell me twice.” The strange boy named Hinata mutters and stalks away fuming. Tobio can't bring himself to call after the boy, arguing that he actually had to tell him thrice.

Tobio does his best to be subtle as he checks to see if Tsukishima is still watching but finds the space the blonde boy had been occupying vacant. With a sigh he finally boards the stupid train.

•••

Kei spots Kageyama through the crowd and bites his tongue, fighting back the resentment clawing its way up his throat. The boy is scowling down at someone or something just out of Kei’s view. It doesn't surprise him, the arrogant bastard is as haughty as ever.

Somewhere deep it stings to see the dark haired boy, a troubling token of his once untroubled past. Life was simple when he'd known Kageyama, seeing him now, unchanged while he can barely remember who he is at times…

He snorts and turns on his heel, he shall not let his family name’s weakness show. Pureblood's are vipers that frenzy at the scent of blood and that idiot would no doubt be the first to bite, he will show them though in the end. The cobra will never bow to any lesser carnivore.

It is with this in mind that he cools his gaze, leaving his eyes blank slates of gold. He need not worry about such trivial things as Kageyama, none will stand in his way. A cruel smirk cuts its way across his face and he senses people avert their gazes from him. Heir of the Tuskishima household, cruel and wicked, the golden snake.

Gracefully, with long legs that don't belong to someone his age, he takes the train steps two at a time. Nonchalantly he waltzes down the red rug walkway, passing pureblood’s and mudblood’s alike without a single glance in their direction. They are not worthy, of his time or interest.

He scowls however when a body fills the hall before him, halting his progress to the back of the train.

“You don't belong here Mudblood.” A voice growls and Kei recognizes the voice of Torū Oikawa, heir to the Oikawa household, his outline obvious through the frosted cabin window. The person Oikawa has neatly tossed out staggers to their feet and Tsukishima wonders if that one sprig of brown hair always sticks up off the unfortunate persons head like that.

“What are you talking about?” The Mudblood asks and Tsukishima scowl deepens, who is this fool?

Oikawa hesitates before loudly closing the door in the Mudblood's face. The shadows in the cabin shift as the pureblood's inside take their seats once more.

“Oh!” The mudblood yelps and Kei turns to find the brown haired boy staring at him. His eyes are darkly ringed and shine with exhaustion however a friendly curve makes them welcoming somehow. “Sorry didn't notice you.” He adds sheepishly when Kei narrows his eyes.

“Whatever. Just get out of my way.” Kei keeps his tone bland, last thing he needs is Oikawa hearing him have a conversation with an idiot mudblood.

“Oh right.” The boy mutters and presses himself against the wall to allow Kei room.

Kei doesn't bother thanking the Mudblood as he slides past, intent on finding a empty cabin.

“You're welcome.” The boy grumbles but Kei snorts and strides away.

•••

Tadashi watches the long, tall blonde disappear into a cabin with a sigh. It's going to be tougher than he suspected to get along with his fellow classmates. Plus they keep calling him Mudblood which he doesn't really get but understands it's an insult at least.

Straightening his raggedy book bag he makes his way down the isle and searches for an empty seat. His stomach drops when he finds none of the cabins are empty, he really doesn't want to experience another set of disgusted faces so he trails through the train once more.

Finally he hesitates before the one the blonde had disappeared into, the stranger had looked at him with obvious annoyance but not any disgust. Summoning his courage he pushes open the door and the does his best not to flinch when the blondes gleaming eyes snap from the window to him. “No.” Is all the blonde says before turning back to the window.

“There is nowhere else.” Tadashi finds himself saying even though he hadn't really asked anyone else yet.

The blonde shows no reaction other than a furrowing of his angular brows. Tadashi takes this chance to slide into the seat across from the boy, hoping he won't physically throw him out. The tall boy makes no move to stop him, doesn't even look at him as the door clicks shut.

It's a good enough sign for Tadashi.

The train’s whistle sounds, warning of its soon departure. They sit on the side facing away from the waving family's and hurrying students. The window shows only a brick wall and wisps of steam that occasionally drift by. Tadashi doesn't find the interest in it that the strange blonde does, instead he steals glances at the boy across him.

The blonde is dressed in long flowing black robes that Tadashi, no matter how much he tells himself that it's normal, can't get his head around wearing. He himself wears his better outfit, not good but better than his one other, of a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Apparently when he arrives at Hogwarts they will issue him a set of his own robes that he’ll have to figure out how to pay for. Similar to the these he's guessing.

“Stop that.” The blonde suddenly growls and Tadashi jumps, almost startled enough to yell at the outburst.

“S-Stop what?”

“ _Looking at me_.” The blonde snaps back and sends a chilling glare Tadashi’s direction.

Tadashi blushes and looks away, trying his best to get his fear under control. “S-Sorry.”

The blonde snorts just as the trains gives a locomotive bellow and lurches forward. The brick wall outside shifts and then it's flowing by in a red blur. Soon the wall gives way to open green hills and they cross over a winding river snaking its way through lazily sloped hills. Muggle towns gleam far in the distance but they too soon give way to pure, undisturbed farmlands and dark woods.

“My name is Tadashi by the way.”

“When you're speaking to pureblood's you go by your family name.” The blonde sharply responds, his eyes following a herd of shaved sheep in the distance.

“Oh, are you a pureblood?” Tadashi quietly asks and almost flinches when the blondes eyes slice across him.

“Yes.” He growls and Tadashi notes to never ask if someone is pureblood.

“T-Then the names Yamaguchi.” He changes quickly, eyes dropping to the carpeted floor.

“Tch. You really are a Mudblood.”

“What _is_ that?” Tadashi sniffs, not liking the insult from this boy.

“A wizard born from a muggle family. How do you not know?”

“Oh well the only time I see other wizards is when an Auror is processing me.” Tadashi sheepishly laughs and the blond’s eyes narrow even more.

“Why are Auror’s processing you?”

Tadashi blushes, he's never dealt with many wizards outside of the ministry and suddenly he's nervous. “For using magic around muggles.” A half truth.

“What? Are you stupid?” The blond scoffs and sits back, obviously having already decided that Tadashi indeed is.

“I live around them, it's bound to happen.” Tadashi snaps back hotly but the blond just levels him with a cold gaze. “Anyways, what's your name?” Anything to get off this topic.

The blond sighs, actually sighs at the question and turns back to the window. Outside clouds have gathered but rare shafts of sunlight make it through the cover, appearing like massive golden pillars holding up the sky.

“Tsukishima.” The blond boy mutters and Tadashi smiles.

“That's a mouthful what about Tsukki?”

Tsukishima gapes, eyes horrified at the nickname. “Do not call me that.” He growls and Tadashi’s smile gutters. “In fact do not call me anything.”

“Oh come on it's not _that_ bad.” Tadashi defends, arms crossing over his bony chest.

Tsukishima only sends him a glare before resuming his silent staring out the window.

Tadashi swallows a sigh, this is going to be _way_ harder than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Toast!_   
_To new beginnings_   
_In fear and faith_   
_And all it tinges_   
_To love is a dare_   
_When hope and despair_   
_Are gates upon its hinges_   
_-Lang Leav_

  
Hinata stands humming with palpable excitement, a golden sheen starting to take to his skin,‘the beginnings of his ‘super nova’ as Natsu has enjoyed calling it.

He glances at his fellow first years where they are lined up beside him. No one else is staring to glow so Hinata pushes it down, it's probably not a good time if no one else is doing it.

The great halls doors stand closed just a few steps away from him and he can't keep from glancing at them every other second. He can't wait to be sorted and join his new third year friends at the Gryffindor table. He just has to be a Gryffindor, has to be!

“Ow!” A voice growls from behind Hinata.

He whirls to find none other than his nemesis looming above him, blue eyes as cold as ever. “What do you want.” Hinata growls, the light in him dying to an ember at the sight of his self proclaimed nemesis, The Ice King.

“What do I want!?” The ice king proclaims, drawing other students attention. “Maybe my toes in one piece, you moron! Stop dancing around like the Womping Willow!”

The lines of first years shift uneasily around the two, who seem to emanate an aura of violence, their snarls echoing through the hall.

“I'm not the moron here, you are!”

“That's a moronic comeback.”

“S-Stop!” A voice breaks in and the two turn as one to find a fidgeting mess-no a small blond girl- with her hands thrown up in defense. As if they would lunge for her at any moment. The Ice King looks like he actually might, but before anything can ensue a hushed but firm voice cuts in.

“That's enough of that.” Lovegood declares, her long braid bouncing from where it’s perched on her shoulder, disturbed by her long galloping gait. Skipping, the woman is skipping towards them. Like some merry toddler. “Don't go ruining dinner or I really will offer you up to the Womping Willow.”

Her voice is pleasant, face downright cheery but the seriousness in her eyes sends chills down their spines. Without anymore encouragement they clamber to their spots in line, the frightened girl trailing quietly behind.

Once finished Lovegood only smiles, her eyes taking in her perfectly terrified students with glee. “Well now we can go eat!” She cheers and skips to the front of the line, without so much as a pause, she throws open the dining halls doors.

There is a stillness, a quiet as light pours out, blinding them. An intake of breath, held in preemptive wonder as a treasure- no a mystery is unraveled before their eyes.

When it clears Hinata's breath explodes from him in a awed cry at the grandness of it all. The ceiling! Where candles slowly orbit each other, like dance partners caught in an unending spin. Above those where stars wink and twinkle in a moonlit sky, uninhibited by glass or crystal. Only sky.

He is awed by the thousands of faces that turn his way, including some peculiar looking teachers from the head table. Then it's her, Headmistress Granger, the famed female of the golden trio; standing to welcome them in.

The first years stumble in, caught off guard by the sight above them. Their wide eyes flying from starry sky to The Hermione Granger.

When Luna Lovegood halts so do the first years, pulling up short just behind the strange woman. She pays them no heed and makes for a stool where a ragged looking hat sits.

“Welcome.” Granger says, a smile curling her lips as her voice carries through the room. “To Hogwarts, a place not only to learn of magic but yourselves.” Her eyes seem to gleam with delight as they rove over the first years. “This a place no longer divided by ideals but a garden in which you can grow into anything. Be anything, become anything. You may be sorted into a house but we are all one here, at home.”

Hinata can practically feels his heart thundering in his chest as amazement courses it way through his blood. A place where he could be anything, use his magic and be accepted. This was a home away from home.

“Ms. Lovegood.” Professor Granger addresses and gestures to the hat and parchment beside it, then takes her seat.

“I will call your name and you will be sorted hastily or leisurely, depending on how quickly you walk.” Lovegood deadpans and giggles bubble up from the previously nervous looking first years. She smiles a little as she begins. “Lev Haiba.”

Eyes turn inward, the first years searching for the named student. The boy takes a moment before he finally steps forward and when he does all eyes in the hall snap to him. He's the tallest of all the first years and Hinata feels a pang of jealously at the way all the girls blush as Lev passes them.

When he reaches Lovegood he stoops to allow her to fit the sorting hat on his head. He hasn't even straightened before the hat shouts Slytherin, it's strange voice echoing through the hall.

To Hinata’s surprise the boy pumps his fist before gently removing the hat and handing it back to Ms. Lovegood. Lev turns to face the crowd, grinning proudly and points at the Slytherin table triumphantly. “I told you Kuroo!” The silver haired boy shouts.

“Mr. Haiba!” Granger admonishes, her palms slapping audibly atop the head table. “If you would please take a seat, you are interrupting the sorting. You make speak to your friend later.”

Lev, who has turned ten different shades of red, nods mutely and takes his seat at the empty head of the Slytherin table. Once seated Lovegood turns back to her list. “Yachi Hitoka.”

The blond girl who had jumped between Hinata and the Ice King stumbles forward, a blush already dusting the gentle curve of her cheeks.

The hat takes only a moment before declaring Yachi a Hufflepuff, Hinata can't say he's surprised.

A few others are called forward, another Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaw's. Hinata’s eyes begin to drift back to the dancing candles when his own name echoes through the hall. It takes him a moment to realize everyones waiting and just like that his stomach cramps, the thought of standing before all his fellow students is more daunting than it was just a few seconds ago.

“Hey moron everyone's waiting.” Ice King hisses from behind him.

“I know!” Hinata hisses back and takes a shaky step forward, Ms. Lovegood’s eyes picking him out instantly and soon everyone is watching him ascend the stairs to the gamekeepers side.

She smiles and he can smell freshly crushed lavender wafting from her as she nears to place the hat atop his head. It settles and a chill runs down his neck at the way it seems to seep into his skull.

‘Mmm.’ It hums in his mind, he can feel it inside his head, like a pocket of air. It is old and distinct and decidedly uncomfortable.

‘Mmmmm.’ It hums again and then Hinata feels it push, feels it like someone's fingers brushing his skull.

‘Brave, bold and brash. Kind, considerate. Ignorant some would say, nay naïve. Desperate, lonely, and lost.’

“Gryffindor!” The hat shouts, even as Hinata can only stare numbly at the crowd before him. Was sorting like that for everyone? So invasive?

“Hinata?” The question is a whisper, nearly drowned by Gryffindor's cheers and Tanaka’s whooping. Hinata turns to Ms. Lovegood and finds a face filled with compassion. “It's only like that for us.” She gives a breathy laugh, too soft to be anything but forced.

“Who's us?” He asks, mouth dry and numb, the hats weight disappearing.

“Well I've heard them label us as special.” She answers and the forced humor is gone, the shine in her eyes something akin to exasperation soaked in sadness.

Questions form in his mouth, piling up on his tongue like sand. Dry enough to choke him but then she has ahold of his elbow and is gently drawing him forward. He stumbles before taking a shaky step in the Gryffindor table’s direction, his eyes locking with Daichi’s.

The older boy and his friends have all taken seats near the front where the first years sit, waiting for him. They had known all along. Suddenly a bit of weight disappears and he feels the smile on his lips as his gait evens out.

He's doesn't have to be lonely or desperate anymore, not when he's finally been found.

•••

Tobio watches the redhead closely as he shakily takes his first step down the stairs. He's pale as snow, the lively cheer in his eyes gone. Like the sorting hat has sucked all the joy from him, leaving him withered.

But then the boy looks up at his fellow Gryffindor's and smiles, weak but true and Tobio feels something on him still at the sight of it. Like the affect the boys eyes had held at the train station only now, now it solely affects him.

Hinata. A sun, built of sunlight for eyes and solar flares for smile. Even now, drained by something, he smile lights up the hall. Brilliant and blinding.

The boy sinks out of sight as he takes his seat and the affect is broken, like someone shaking him awake from a dream, he comes to himself. More pissed than ever.

What was that bullshit? Sunshine and rainbow nonsense. Hinata wasn't a sun, he was gnat. Annoying and obnoxious.

“Tobio Kageyama.” Ms. Lovegood calls and her eyes cut to him before he's even moved. Something in her gaze makes him pause, how had she recognized him. Did she know him? No that would be impossible.

“Come Kageyama.” She breathes and he starts at the casual call, he flushes at the looks other first years give him. Then he spots Tsukishima among them, his posture relaxed and eyes blank as he stares Tobio down.

Ripping their gazes apart, Tobio takes the stairs slowly, calmly. Show no weakness. No doubt.

Tobio knew what house he was going to, known his entire life.He stops at Ms. Lovegood’s side and holds still as she places it atop his head.

‘Ah.’ It simply states, it's voice ringing from inside his mind. ‘Twisted, lines and fates alike. Harsh yet honest. Destined. The anchor. Could be broken, could be bound. Could be lost with little found.’

“What the-.” Kageyama begins, heart fluttering in his chest at the madness of the hat.

“Slytherin!” It booms above him, cutting him off.

“Fuck.” He breathes as the hats shadow leaves his face. Lovegood is looking at him like he's just grew two heads right before her and he doubts it's from the curse word.

He doesn't need prompting like Hinata, he smooths the confusion off his face and steels himself. He knows who's waiting near the head of the Slytherin table without even looking.

So he takes the stairs with refined grace and slides on a confident smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

Sure enough Oikawa is waiting, body facing away from the table instead of towards, his long legs tangled together in an unfairly attractive manner. His shitty face wearing a satisfied smirk. As if to say I told you so.

•••

Kageyama is watching that redhead with a devastated look on his face, only for a moment but it's there and Kei tucks that away for later. His enemy has a soft spot for small, annoying redheads. More importantly what appears to be a Gryffindor Mudblood, it is devastating stuff really. More so for the Kageyama family than Tobio.

“Tobio Kageyama.” Ms. Lovegood announces and she picks Kageyama out like she's been aware of him this whole time.

“Come Kageyama.” She calls, Kei can't even contain his surprise as he looks to Kageyama once more. The dark haired boy seems equally shocked to be addressed so causally by the groundskeeper.

Still the boy visibly steels himself and strides for the odd woman.

As the hat settles on Kageyama there is no expression on his face but a flicker of astonishment, just before the hat shouts Slytherin, crosses the boys face. By the time the hat is removed the expression is gone.

Kei now he's next, as it seems to be in alphabetical order by family name, and so starts for the stairs even before Lovegood calls for him. He is by her side before she can even set down the paper and retrieve the hat.

Kei eyes it as it passes his face, the weird squashed face on it and the dark of its ‘eyes’. The fabric has just brushed his hair when it booms out Slytherin. A smile edges it's way onto his mouth and he lets it rest there awhile as Lovegood removes the hat.

However when he turns for the Slytherin table his face is frozen, a glacier of unmovable ice. His eyes skitter down the table as he takes in the people he hates most in the world, yet the ones he is bound to associate with. When he's done with them, they'll be begging for his attention as they would have had his parents not died.

Now the Tsukishima estate and wealth is hanging by a thread, one in which Kei has held onto so tightly it's drawn blood. Not like he could depend on anyone but himself though, especially not his brother. He shall craft his family's honor back into the finely honed weapon it once was and when he does the first he shall turn to is the ones who turned their back on his parents.

The cobra is king amongst the vipers and Kei shall poison them all if he has to.

  
Tadashi watches as all his fellow students are sorted, his eyes lingering on Tsukishima as the boy takes his seat at the Slytherin table. Something about the boy draws at Tadashi, much as he's bane to admit it.

Student after student is sorted until he stands alone. Lovegood smiles at him brightly and calls for Tadashi Yamaguchi formally as he picks his way up the stairs. He reaches her side and her smile widens even more as she sets the hat stop his head. It is light and warm, probably body heat from the wearers before.

At first there is nothing and then he feels it spear his mind. ‘There you are.’ It purrs and Tadashi almost screams as he feels it pull his mind close, up out of some protective shell he hadn't even been aware of.

‘Rare.’ It whispers and silence thunders in his ears as it pulls him closer, like it can't hold him properly.

‘Broken.’ Yamaguchi feels his chest seize as a memories stirs in his mind, eddying in the hats wake. Like stirred sediment it rises bleakly to the surface and Tadashi recoils from it, it is dark and wicked memories that make his heart shutter.

‘Hope.’ The hat breathes and Tadashi feels dampness gather in his eyes at the familiar feeling this intrusion shares with that dark matter swirling just inches from him, from his waking mind.

‘Must repair… Must acknowledge… The darkness…’

The oppressive feeling grows, he's gulping in air, drinking it in as the disturbed water grows closer. As the dark reaches up for him.

Tadashi wrenches the sorting hat off and pants like a wild animal as the world snaps back into focus around him. Everyones watching him like he's about to go crazy, even Lovegood looks distressed.

“Slytherin!” The hat exclaims and then goes still, leaving a strained silence in its wake. For several heartbeats nothing happens but then the Slytherin’s begin clapping. Slowly and subdued, their eyes are on Tadashi and he can feel their scrutiny like razors on his skin.

But they don't disturb him like the dark lingering in the back of his mind does, sentiment that won't settle. A darkness that now awoken won't rest, a dark with his name written on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said weekly but I got too excited


	4. Chapter 4

_The best of friends_  
_Turned out the worst_  
_I wouldn't have fallen_  
_If they didn't push me first_  
_But my time in the dirt_  
_Taught me something profound_  
_You an see a lot clearer_  
_When your backs on the ground._  
_-e.h._

  
“You made it!” Tanaka pulls Hinata down into his seat, as Nishinoya pushes in closer to ruffle Hinata already flustered hair.

“Glad to have you.” Daichi chimes in with a grin from his seat on the other side of the table. Asahi smiles from his side.

“G-Glad to be here.” Hinata offers even as echoes of the hats words still remain in his head.

Lovegood’s voice cuts off anymore congratulations as she says, “Tobio Kageyama.”

So that's Ice King’s name Hinata notes as the dark haired boy meets Lovegood's gaze. “Come Kageyama.” She calls out to him causally.

Daichi snorts and turns back to the table, ignoring the exchange. Hinata peers at the older boy and finds his face clouded over.

“You okay?” He whispers to Daichi, drawing Tanaka’s attention.

“Daichi's fine.” Tanaka answers for his friend, his white teeth flashing in a grin. “Just got a sore spot when it comes to Kageyama.”

“What? Why?”

Tanaka breathes out, almost sighing, before he answers. “Because Daichi is a pureblood Gryffindor and Kageyama-.”

“Slytherin!” The sorting hat booms.

“Is a pureblood Slytherin.” Tanaka finishes, his eyes shining with a feeling close to disappointment.

Hinata's eyes go to Kageyama who's striding for the Slytherin table, his eyes set and stride confident. The boy had known exactly where he'd be sorted and so did a few others as well. He looks to Daichi and finds the older boys shoulders slumped in something close to defeat.

“You know him?” Hinata questions softly, aware of the tense aura coming of his other friends.

“Yeah I knew him.” Daichi sighs and leans back, one of his wide hands reaching up to scrub at the back of his neck. “You could say we were almost friends when he was younger.”

“What happened?” Daichi’s eyes meet his and they are uncommonly bleak. “I failed him.” The older boy turns to watch the sorting once more and even Hinata recognizes it for what is. The end of this conversation.

•••

Tobio sits with his back stiff as Tsukishima climbs the steps to Lovegood, acutely aware of Oikawa’s gaze on him. He’s picked the seat farthest from the boy and done a good job of ignoring the ass so far.

The hat isn't truly even on Tsukishima’s head when it announces the blond as a Slytherin. Tobio isn't surprised in the least but eyes the open bench across from him and the spot near Oikawa.

Tsukishima sees the seat options too and dismisses the one near Oikawa with a flick of his eyes. Gracefully he tucks his long legs beneath the bench and crosses his arms atop the table. Tsukishima stares into Tobio’s eyes as he does, refusing to simply ignore him, for the pureblood's watching them no doubt.

“Act like you're talking.” Tsukishima says lowly, as a first year at his side subtlety slides closer. Tobio’s eyes flick to the girl trying to attract Tsukishima’s attention and almost smirks. She had no idea about the snake she's nearing.

“Why?” Tobio simply asks and locks gazes with the blond once more.

“Fine, I'll leave you to him then.” Tsukishima growls and turns to glare at the girl beside him. She gives a weak smile, shying away from those intense golden eyes.

Tobio gnashes his teeth together, knowing exactly who Tsukishima’s leaving him too. “Why be kind to me?” He’s known Tsukishima’s feeling for him ever since the accident, they are not ones that inspire kindness.

Tsukishima glare shift to him and his face is pinched as if Tobio has said the most idiotic thing ever. “Because then you’ll owe me.”

He almost snarls at the blond, screw Tsukishima, screw any guilt he felt at the sight of him. He’s still the cunning, bastard he always was.

“Screw you.” Tobio sniffs and he can't keep the bite out of his voice, revealing how the admission actually cuts him. Tsukishima smiles and Tobio can feel his hackles rise.

“Fine then.” Tsukishima smirks and turns away to watch the sorting.

Tobio almost throws the blonds back a rude gesture but Oikawa’s eyes are still burning holes into his skull so he abstains.

•••

Yamaguchi is the last called and the Mudblood appears mortified to have so much attention on him. The boy however keeps ramrod straight and doesn't let his gaze wander beyond Lovegood.

Once the sorting hat is placed on his head and the frail looking boy goes still. Several heartbeats pass as the hall waits in silence. Hufflepuff, Kei thinks.

Without warning the boys hands strike the hat and tear it from his head as if it's burned him. His eyes are wide and wild, his already poor hair now sticking up in various directions. The students seem to recoil from him, pulling away like he's some feral animal.

“Slytherin!” The hat announces and Kei freezes, that can't be right. By the frightened look on Yamaguchi’s face he must think the same.

Yamaguchi is a Mudblood, a soft hearted fool at that, this is not the house for him. Even if he was descended from the most prestigious pureblood's this still wouldn't be the place for him.

The Slytherins begin clapping and Kei flings the dread from his mind. This is not his problem he thinks as he turns away, secretly unable to watch the boy descend those stairs. He cannot bring himself to clap either, not when the faces around him show what he fears. They are predators watching as their prey grow’s closer.

Yamaguchi takes a seat at Oikawa’s side and doesn't seem to notice as the third year recoils like someone's just dumped shit at his feet. No, Yamaguchi’s eyes are dead and blank. Like he's aware of his demise sitting all around him, waiting for one them to strike.

•••

The food appears via magic but Tadashi doesn't feel the awe he felt over the boats. He stares at it a long while as others dig in around him, the darkness within smothering any hunger he might've felt. He picks something blindly and puts it onto his plate, picking at it without interest. No one speaks to him.

He's been sorted into Tsukki’s house but he feels no joy over the matter, can't even bring himself to find the blond among the other Slytherin first years.

The food tastes like ash and he barely notices the time slipping away, even as the food grows cold in his hands. It isn't until Headmistress Granger stands that he looks up for the first time and finds many gazes subtly roving over him, their eyes gleaming darkly and grins hungry.

“To Hogwarts first years. It is strictly forbidden to enter the dark forest without Ms. Lovegood's knowledge and her guidance. Lessons will be held within sixty feet of the forests edge. If any students are discovered beyond this limits the punishments shall be severe.” Granger’s face is firm as her eyes sweep over all the first years at the head of the four tables. “On another note when Mr. Potter teaches his periodical lessons you are to act cordially and respectfully. You are not to ask for autographs.”

Giggles erupt from a few students, either amused by the idea or the fact that they are the reason for the rule. Tadashi feels no such amusement and only turns back to his plucked and prodded food.

“First years please follow your Prefects to your dormitories in an orderly manner, do not leave them until you are settled. Students out after curfew shall be accordingly punished.”

Chatter starts up once the Headmistress is finished and as the Prefects gather before their assigned first years. “Follow us.” An older tawny haired girl commands, her tone and eyes icy. The other prefects avoid her gaze.

In response the first years rise and Tadashi slowly stands on numb legs. They are ushered out between the great halls open doors and herded down a winding hallway. After so many twists and turns Tadashi loses track of it all and turns his focus inward as he silently follows.

The dark memories still swirl just within reach but cast in shadow. He could clear away the cobwebs and uncover them but his soul shivers at the idea. Deep down he knows what they are and choses to ignore them, ignore the fact that he'd stuffed them away behind doors of adamant a year ago. Doors that the hat had broken open with ease, leaving him to pick up the pieces.

“Hey Mad Mudblood.” Someone jeers and Tadashi’s big brown eyes sweep up to meet the gaze of a sneering boy. His green eyes dancing with wicked delight as others turn to watch the exchange.

The prefects keep walking, not even looking back at the slur, and so the students continue to follow. Even as their attention darts between the boy and Tadashi, smirks finding their way onto the first years lips.

“What was that display back there? Did you beg the hat to be a pureblood and this is the best he could do?” Laughter echoes the boys words and his smile only grows in response, feeding off the attention.

“You don't belong among us. Not with your filthy blood.” A girl from the crowd hisses and nods from the other first years follow.

“I saw that wand of yours too, did you dig it up out of the trash?” Tadashi feels that insult find its mark, his hand groping for the patched up wand in his pocket. The boys eyes slide to where he holds it against him and chuckles darkly.

“Lame.” A sinister voice remarks and all eyes snap to Tsukishima with his head falling back in a haughty manner, leaving him to look down his nose at the boy.

“I would think a pureblood wouldn't lower themselves enough to speak to a mudblood.” Tsukishima’s grin turns particularly savage, even as the dark haired boy beside him sighs. “Then again I heard muggle blood still tainted the Schatten line two generations ago. So if you're feeling dirty go ahead and have your fun Rui.”

Rui’s face turns a shade of purple as he whirls to Tsukishima. The prefects up ahead have stopped, their body's subtly shifting to catch the conversation.

“I didn't think the Tsukishima’s so low as to put their faith in gossip.” Rui spits back, eyes aflame.

Tsukishima’s grin doesn't falter but he dose lean forward, his shadow falling over Tadashi’s tormenter. “Who said I heard it from gossip.” Tsukishima’s eyes glow from within, the eyes of a predator in the night.

“Enough.” The head Prefect snaps over her shoulder, making all the first years jump. “Get moving.”

They’re deep in the bowels of Hogwarts by the time they stop again, the stone here cold and dark, a dampness to the air. The Prefect’s have halted before a blank wall, their leaders eyes flicking to the first years once.

“Summa.” She announces to the to the wall.

The other prefects share a look unseen by their leader, something akin to distaste flashing across their faces.

In the blink of an eye a chunk of the wall dissipates, revealing a set of stairs leading into the dark. The Head Prefects pale eyes go to the first years and with little enthusiasm says, “Welcome to the Slytherin Dormitories.” She eases into the dark, her hand gesturing for them to follow.

The other prefects stride in after her, leaving the first years alone standing in the damp hall. The first to step up to the gaping hole in the wall is Rui, his eyes glinting in the low light.

Without so much as a single word he disappears inside, the other first years clambering after him, not wanting to be seen as cowardly. The excited murmurs however go quiet as they fall into single file, Tadashi hangs back to watch them all vanish into that daunting dark.

“Hurry up or get out of my way.” A familiar voice growls and Tadashi jumps at how close it sounds in his ear. Whipping round he comes face to face with Tsukishima.

“T-Thank you.” Tadashi stutters out, his eyes drifting from Tsukishima's face to the pair of bright blue eyes peeking at him from over Tsukishima's shoulder.

Tsukishima stares at him a moment before his eyes harden into metallic flecks. “I don't speak to those with dirty blood, I thought I made that clear.”

The air leaves Tadashi’s lungs in a whoosh at the unexpected blow. He staggers back and Tsukishima wordless pushes past, the blue eyed stranger following without a look in his direction.

Tadashi staggers after, the last to enter the tunnel.

A light at the end grows until they all empty into an antechamber where a fireplace crackles and casts light forth. Prestigious chairs and lounges were placed neatly throughout the space, books of various color and size laid atop squat oak tables and decorated side tables.

Green and silver accents the furnishings and a massive tapestry that Tadashi was sure was at least ten times older than him hangs above the fire place. It depicts a silver snake slithering through a dark and ancient wood, it's gleaming light chasing away dark shadows and wicked looking monsters.

All in all it wasn't as dark or cold as he expected but as the Head Prefect turns to face them he feels the rooms temperature drop a couple degrees. These are the kind of people who live here he remind’s himself, ones like Rui and… His eyes drift to Tsukishima.

“My name is Vara Kilar, I am Head Girl of the Slytherin house. The Head Boy is currently on his way, his name is Hain Fawley.” Tadashi’s eyes remain on Tsukishima, taking in those gold eyes and matching hair. The noble tilt to his jaw and the aloof air about him, maybe he was worse than the rest. He wasn't scared of him but the boy’s disdain for him cut deeper than any knife could reach if he was being honest. “This is the reading room of the dorms, when you enter be quiet and respectful to those studying or reading. In the next room…”

Vara leads them into the next room and Tadashi rips his gaze away from Tsukki to take in the space.

This was what he was expecting. Tall arching entrances line the walls to his left and right, stairs leading up and down visible through them. The doorway they have just entered through is flanked by massive fireplaces, designed after the gaping mouth of silver snakes. Dying embers glow between their sharp fangs, casting an eerie light over the chairs gathered before them.

The opposite wall however is what holds his attention. Orbs of green glass hover inside a shallow but long alcove that stretches the length of the entire wall. They cast strange pulsing light on the massive window they subduedly bob before, a window that is pitch black.

The window shows nothing but darkness, Tadashi’s mind whirls as he tries to determine what's on the other side. They are deep beneath the castle so physically speaking it can't be the sky, magically it can't be either as no stars shine through.

“I understand your puzzled looks, I'd rather show than explain though.” Vara sighs and pulls out a wand made of dark wood, it's handle knobbed while its shaft is crafted to be smooth. It's beautiful, the only other wand Tadashi has seen in his life that wasn't pointed at him.

Vara stalks to the wall, her knee coming up to land on the cushioned bench that lines the bottom of the alcove, and leans to touch the window with her wand. She whispers a spell to herself and the tip of her wand flares green, cutting through the darkness outside.

It takes a moment to recognize what he's looking at but Tadashi stumbles backwards once he does, his shoulder clipping the doorframe he'd just entered through.

A few feet in, on the other side of the glass, a massive unblinking eye stares at them. The eye is framed by pallid, slightly wrinkled skin that shifts as its eyes roves about the room.

“T-That's the giant s-squid! The one they say is in the lake!” A first year girl cries, her eyes wide with shock. Vara smiles in response and the beam of light grows in width, spreading over the creatures entire body.

Fish hiding in its shadow dart for the dark, abandoning the massive creature where it floats before the window. “Yes, she's always liked coming to look at the new year Slytherins.” Vara gives a breathy laugh and cuts off the magic flowing through her wand, the darkness pushing back in, hiding the monstrous creature in its depths.

Tadashi shivers, disturbed by the thought of it watching them without their knowledge. All the things that could lurk just beyond the window.

“Slytherins are ridiculous.” He mutters softly to himself, rubbing his arms for comfort.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_There's always a glimmer_   
_In those_   
_Who have been_   
_Through the dark_   
_-Atticus_

  
“Wake up you idiot!”

Hinata gives a pathetic cry and curls in on himself as the blanket is snatched away, doing his best to conserve warmth. When he doesn’t rouse his attacker strikes, nimble fingers tickling his exposed sides. His eyes snap open as peels of laughter escape him, he kicks out and begs for a gleeful looking Tanaka to stop.

The sound of someone thundering up the stairs echoes through the now empty first year dorm and Nishinoya bursts from the doorway like a strike of lightning, hair wild and spiky. “You're hero has come!” The short boy bellows as he rockets through Hinata's curtains and tackles Tanaka to the ground.

Hinata's laughter pours out of him even after the hands have been stopped, he rolls on his side to cheer on the two tussling third years. Ignorant to the heavy, menacing footfalls climbing their way up the stairs.

It isn't until they have stopped and Daichi stands in the doorway, his face a thunderstorm that anyone notices. Instantly the wrestling stops as the three turn as one to peer at him.

Daichi nearly smiles at the matching innocent expressions on their faces, three mischievous boys cut from the same crafty cloth. He doesn't however smile, holding the angry appearance together by sheer will.

“Get up.” He growls to Tanaka and Nishinoya who are on their feet in a blink. With a sharp toss of his head downstairs they are scrambling to get past him and vanish down the twisting stairs.

When Daichi turns his attention back to the dorm Hinata has crawled from bed to his still packed bag, if you could call it packed. It’s full of things but not in any order.

“Hinata-” Daichi stops short, unable to form the words. The ones that taste of shame on his tongue, he is not ashamed of them but that won't change the way it sounds. “If you don't want them to annoy you like that I can get them to stop.”

The redheads eyes, which had risen to Daichi's upon being addressed now sink to his luggage, to the shirt and robes clutched in his hands. They're old, but his size. Sometimes Daichi forgets that his friends don't always have the money for such things.

“I don't want them to ever stop.” When Hinata looks back at Daichi his face glows with embarrassment. “I never had brothers to do those kinds of things for me, with me.” He drops his head, his wild hair casting his face in shadows.

Daichi smiles, big and bright. He can't even express the happiness bubbling within him, relief unknotting the anxiety in his chest. Tanaka and Nishinoya are punks but they are some of the people Daichi would lay down his life for. “Thank you.”

Hinata's head snaps up, the blush fading as he takes in Daichi's smile and returns with one of his own. With the morning light filtering in behind him, Daichi swears Hinata glows with some heavenly light, his whole face lighting up and the tips of his hair shining with gold.

“Hurry up now.” Daichi says with a clap. “Or we’ll be late to breakfast.” With that he turns and disappears down the steps. Leaving Hinata to his morning ritual: run like hell and hope you look decent.

In three minutes Hinata’s dressed, brushed his teeth and is shooting down the stairs at a break neck spread, hand skimming the stone wall curving in beside him. He lands at the bottom, feet slapping the stone floor with a resounding smack. Out of the corner of his eyes he catches Daichi flinch at the sound.

Nishinoya is only smiling while Tanaka paces restlessly by the painting. “Finally!” Tanaka exclaims upon noticing Hinata and all but leaps through the portal. Daichi and Nishinoya at least wait to lead their first year out. The common room is empty save for them.

Out in the hall Tanaka is already ten steps ahead and gunning for- a so far steady- flight of moving stairs. Hinata bounds ahead to reach the deviant looking boy, Nishinoya a step behind him with Daichi trailing after.

Ten minutes later they meet up with Asahi and a silver haired boy Hinata has never met before, just outside the dining hall.

The beauty of the silvered hair boy strikes Hinata about three feet away, he stumbles but Daichi has a grip on his arm before he can face plant.

The boy has long seductive lashes, the kinds girls would kill for, literally. And the kind, attractive face anyone could love. His eyes find Hinata’s as he's recovering from a trip and those eyes, the color of freshly tilled earth, widen in concern.

“Are you okay?” His voice is soft, gentle like the wind but firm enough to pull an answer out of the awed Hinata.

“You look like a girl.” Is out of his mouth before he has time to think about it and before he can apologize a harsh slap to the back of the head reprimands him.

“Daichi.” He hears the boy growl as he runs the sore spot forming on the back of his head. Tanaka is laughing loudly, but even he can't drown out Nishinoya’s chuckles.

“I'm sorry.” Hinata gushes as he stands back up but the concern hasn't left the boys face.

“It's okay it happens all the time, are you okay?” He cuts a look in Daichi's direction when he mentions the frequency of the occurrence but is back to worrying about Hinata by the end of it.

“I'm fine really.” He hurried to assure as Tanaka pushes past for the great hall. Nishinoya slides up to Asahi and mummers something that has the giant boy blushing.

“Well come on then.” The silver haired boy smiles and reaches out to take Hinata’s hand. Had it been anyone else he would have protested, mortified at the thought of being led into the great hall hand in hand with a boy. With this boy though he sad nothing and allows himself to be lead into the hall.

“I'm Suga by the way.” Suga calls over his shoulder, the blue of his robe catching Hinata’s attention then.

“Y-You're a Ravenclaw?”

“Yep!” Suga announces, even as he plants himself at the Gryffindor table, right next to Tanaka who's plowing through a pile of bacon on his plate. Suga guides Hinata into the seat beside him and smiles at Daichi as he sits on Hinata’s other side.

“No one cares much about the houses anymore, except at Qudditch matches and special events. It's not that strange to see houses sitting together now a days.” True enough Hinata spots a Gryffindor seated at the Hufflepuff table and there at the Ravenclaw's sits two other Gryffindor's. Every table has a scattering of different houses, only the Slytherin table is different. While they have a few students outside of their house it's only a handful and none are Gryffindors.

Hinata pries his eyes from a familiar head of black hair and says, “What's Qudditch?” Tanaka chokes on his eggs in response and Nishinoya who’d just taken his seat on Daichi’s other side leans forward to see Hinata.

“Only the best damn sport in the world!” Nishinoya all but cries, getting more than one eye roll from his fellow housemates, including Asahi in his Hufflepuff yellow by the energetic boys side.

“The best in the universe!” Tanaka coughs out once he's cleared his throat enough to speak. He makes to go on when he spies something just over Hinata’s head. “Here she comes!” He squeaks and wipes the stray pieces of bacon from his mouth. Suga just rolls his eyes and turns to the steaming bowls of food laid out before them.

Hinata peeks over Daichi’s shoulder and spies a drop dead gorgeous girl striding their way, her Ravenclaw robes swishing delicately around her. Her beauty is the female equivalent of Suga and a thought flutters through his head.

“Suga is that your girlfriend?” Now it's both Suga and Daichi's turn to choke. The girl is upon them by the time they clear their throats, Suga laughs loud and sweet while Daichi just keeps coughing. The girls blue eyes sweep between Daichi and Suga before settling on Hinata.

“Hello.” She greets, voice soft and low.

“H-Hello.” Hinata gets out.

“Oh Kiyoko you just missed Hinata saying the funniest thing.” Suga laughs as he swings around to straddle the bench and Daichi chokes again. “He thought you were my girlfriend!”

Kiyoko has no reaction at first but then her plump lips quirk in a faint smile. She holds out a book which Suga takes with a smile. “Thank you for letting me borrow it.” She murmurs and then ghosts off in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

“Hinata!” Tanaka crows and reaches round Suga to grasp Hinata’s arm. “You got Kiyoko to smile! A thousand blessings upon your life! Luck of the blessed, you must teach me!” Hinata gapes and flounders for his own tongue, baffled by Tanaka’s praise.

“Ignore him.” Suga sighs and pushes Tanaka’s hand away. “He's been mooning after my best friend since we were first years.”

“Oh.” Is all Hinata can manage and turns back to the food. Tanaka is still trying to talk over Suga’s head before Daichi growls at him. They finish breakfast just in time, a minute before classes start.

“You said your first class was flying?” Suga asks as they all stand from their seats.

“Uh yeah.” Hinata answers after peeking at his schedule once more.

“Hurry then it's out on the yard.” After pointing him in the necessary direction and several goodbyes from them all Hinata sets out. He flies down the halls, darting between stragglers and professors.

Flying. His first class is flying, he almost couldn’t believe it when he'd read it, he'd learn to fly? Unable to keep from it he jumps into the air, a few students staring in shock at the display. When he lands he takes off again, even faster.

A breathtaking smile on his face.

 

Tobio stands before one of the many simple training brooms laid across the still dewy grass. Wind whips at his robes, stirring his flat hair. He's come early, having rose before the sun and are before the other students. His mind restless with thoughts of the night before.

Tsukishima had clearly protected the mudblood, but why? Why risk his already deteriorating honor? What was there to gain?

It was folly to ponder on such things when he'd come to get away from the intricacies of the silly dance all pureblood families were locked in. He didn't need to worry about Tsukishima’s motive because fall or rise he didn't care about gaining a foothold.

Students, bleary eyed and yawning, shuffle out into the yard. They slowly pick brooms and wait, chattering softly amongst themselves. Then he arrives.

Tobio can't help but snort as their Professor soars in on a broom, his blond hair swept away from his narrow face with a headband. He's graceful in the air and when he smoothly dismounts Tobio can tell he's done it a thousand times.

He's nowhere near that level but he knows he's better than the students around him, having trained at the Kageyama manor whenever he got the chance.

“Call me Coach Ukai.” The man says and his eyes flit across the students gathered, his eyes hesitate on the empty slot a few brooms down from Tobio but continue nonetheless. He open his mouth to speak again but pauses as a orange and red blur comes dashing out of the castle.

Many of the gathered giggle as the boy almost trips but he keeps running till he's filled the empty slot. He stands trembling and panting as Ukai scans over him with displeasure.

“What's your name?” He demands and Hinata, the idiot he is waves at him to wait a second as he catches his breath. At first Coach seems caught between laughter and scowling, in the end he settles on scowling but waits all the same.

“Names Shoyo Hinata sir.” The redhead gets out and tries to smile. Coach only frowns.

“You're late, five points from Gryffindor.” Ukai barks and Tobio can't help but grin at Hinata’s gaping face.

“What are you grinning at?” Ukai snaps and Tobio’s head whips up. He erases the smile from his face and frowns in response.

“Nothing sir.”

“Mm.” Ukai snorts and paces before the class, taking in each student. “I'll be teaching you flying, we'll start with the basics and work from there.”

Carelessly he tosses his broom to the ground and squares his shoulders. “The first thing you need to learn is how to call your broom to you.” His eyes go to the broom and he extends his hands above it. “Up.” He commands, the broom instantly obeys, flying up to meet his grasp.

Hinata gasps, his eyes wide with wonder. Now Ukai does really smile. “All of you try it.”

Sighing Tobio extends his hand and commands up. The broom is in his hand in the blink of an eye, done he turns to watch the others struggle.

Hinata however is only staring at his broom without his hand extended. “Hey.” Ukai growls and Hinata’s eyes snap to the Professor. “Get started.” The boy nods vigorously and extends his hand.

Tobio watches, speculating the amount of times Hinata will have to try when the boy yells “Up!”.

The broom flys up in a blur and a resounding crack echoes through the grounds as it collides with Hinata’s hand. The redhead yelps in response and drops the broom, his left hand coming up to clutch the disfigured right.

It's shattered the boys knuckles, already blood has collected beneath the skin, leaving behind nasty looking brusies. Both Ukai and Tobio can only gape as Hinata whimpers and does his best to hold his hand without hurting it. Tears are standing in the boys eyes and all the other students have stopped to stare.

Shaking himself out of his revere Ukai rushes to Hinata, his brows coming together in concern. “I've never- you!” Ukai snaps and points a finger at Tobio who realizes he's been caught staring. He flushes head to toe and grips his broom defensively.

“What did I do?”

“Take Hinata to the infirmary.” Ukai commands and begins ushering Hinata towards the castle. “The rest of you keep practicing!”

“Wait why me!” Tobio hisses and drops the practice broom before jogging over to them.

“Now.” Ukai says and stalks back to his other students, leaving no room for argument.

Tobio is too focused on glaring after Ukai, he doesn't notice Hinata has already made his way to the entrance. When he does he hurries after the redhead, it'd be best to just do it and not get yelled at again.

“Hey wait up.” He calls and opens the doors the redhead has paused before. Hinata's normally, unnaturally bright eyes have dulled to a murky brown and when they behold Tobio they dim even more.

“You don't have to come.” Hinata mutters as he passes through the door Tobio holds open, face scrunched in pain. A pang of guilt runs through him at the sight and sound of Hinata seemingly so defeated.

“Someone's gotta make sure you don't hurt yourself again, I'm not going to take the blame for it.” Tobio responds as he pushes inside after the wild haired boy.

The halls are empty and quiet while classes are in session, like this they seem massive and pensive. Their two sets of footsteps echoing on forever through the austere structure.

“Yeah whatever.” Hinata huffs and shakes out his map with his good hand, Tobio eyes the other one. It's swelling and turning a dusky purple that makes him cringe, Hinata however seems to be handling it well. Well enough anyway, he hasn't cried, though tears had stood in his eyes minutes ago and he only made pained noises on the initial impact.

“Have you broken something before?” Tobio asks before thinking about it. No ones really around he reminds himself, there is no harm in being curious.

“Oh.” Hinata starts at the question but his face warms a little, a spark returning to his eyes. “Yeah I used to break stuff all the time back at home. We live on farmland and I've always enjoyed climbing so it was bound to happen.”

Tobio nods dumbly, though he doesn't really understand, are farmlands dangerous for people who enjoy climbing? Or is it that his home has a certain tall tree which he can fall from.

“What about you?” Hinata asks in return, his eyes going back to the map.

“No I've never broken anything, I sprained my ankle once when I was like six but that's about it.” His eyes wander across the elaborate stone work around them and the great bay windows to their left. Outside he can see their class up in the air practicing.

Hinata sighs deeply, his eyes on the class as well. “I was so excited, but I messed it up.”

“Yeah you did.” Tobio says and faces ahead once more as they veer away from the windows and their view. Out of the corner of his eye he catches Hinata’s shoulders slump. “However that was impressive whatever you did. It's like the broom was eager to do as you said, a little too much but it was still impressive.”

Hinata cocks his head, brown eyes wide. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Tobio snorts, recalling the speed at which the broom had answered. “Ukai thought so too.”

The walk on in silence but Hinata has returned back to his glowing self, an inextinguishable smile on his face. Finally they round a corner and spot the infirmary, Hinata lets out a little relived sigh at the sight, so he's good at hiding his pain Tobio notes.

“Well I'm heading back.” Tobio says and stops just a few feet from the entrance. “Think you can handle yourself from here?”

In answer Hinata only sticks his tongue out, causing Tobio to flush from head to toe. “What are you five?” He growls and spins on his heel, Hinata’s chime like laughter chasing him down the hall.

In a few strides he peeks over his shoulder to find Hinata opening the Infirmary doors, silently he sticks out his tongue in revenge. Take that.

  
Kei takes each step slowly, forcing himself to keep a leisurely pace up the Astronomy tower and its endless stone steps. He can always tuck his eagerness away as the actions of a studious student or a Slytherin vying for an advantage over his classmates.

However were any to see his eyes, which gleam with excitement, or the twitch of his restless hands they would know right away. Spot his excitement at starting Astronomy class, a secret he'd prefer to stay that way. His boundless fascination and obsession of the stars.

Already his mind wanders ahead to the room awaiting him above. It was rumored that the astronomy room was one of the most beautiful rooms in all of Hogwarts. While he knew many would argue this point he complete agrees, even without seeing it. A place to bathe in starlight and watch their eternal trek across the heavens was the best place to be in Tsukishima’s book.

Upon reaching the last landing, his heart is in his throat despite his placid outward appearance. He doubts it can but he doesn't want for it to disappoint. For a heartbeat he pauses steps from the door, heavy and ancient, and feels sparks in his stomach.

Kei catches himself, staring at the door as if it's a portal to some different dimension, and scolds himself. Self consciously he almost peeks over his shoulder to see if anyone's spotted him hanging before the door in apprehension.

In the end he doesn't, instead steeling himself and taking the cold iron latch in his palm. With a grunt he pulls open the door, the wood scraping soundlessly across the smooth stone landing.

Wind, damp with last nights drizzle, flits past him and down the stairs. Chased by a cool, low laugh.

Inside two men sit, their gazes locked with smiles blooming on their faces. One sits behind a worn desk that the second is perched upon, his features gentle and welcoming behind his glasses.

The second reminds Kei of a hawk with the way he half-leans, half-sits on the desk. His eyes are razor sharp, matched charmingly with a jagged and disarming grin. He is fully bedecked in well worn but cared for flying leathers.

“You can't worry about things like that.” The hawkish man chuckles lowly, darkly.

The bespectacled man’s smile broadens and there's something in his eyes that makes Kei blush a little. He coughs loudly and it cuts through the two adults moment like a knife.

Instantly they are both on their feet, the hawkish man scowling at Kei and the bespectacled one blushing hotly at the sight of him in the doorway. “O-Oh, Hello.”

The hawkish man snorts and turns back to the stuttering man. “I'll see you later.” In the blink of an eye he's unlatches one of the many windows circling the room, scoops up a red handled broom and is gone.

“Y-Yeah.” The bespectacled man says even though his friends already left, having vanished behind an adjacent tower. When his attention returns to Kei the blush has faded somewhat.

He barely notices however, his eyes frozen to the map of constellations painted across the ceiling. There he can see Draco locked in a duel with Hercules and there above them all, just above the professor’s desk, is Pegasus backed by Pisces. All shaped and sparkling with some kind of intricate spellwork.

“Do y-you like it?” A hesitant voice asks and Kei finally tears his gaze from the ceiling to find, who he can only assume is his Astronomy professor, standing before him.

“It's amazing.” He breathes, voice hushed in wonder. His professors eyes sparkle like he's just been given the highest compliment when Kei realizes just how much emotion he's showing.

With ease that only comes from practice, Kei reels his emotions back in and irons out the child like awe from his voice. “It's very impressive, getting them to sparkle and wink like that.” He adds, a touch colder.

The man before him furrows his brow but does not verbally point it out. Instead he says, “it's nice to meet you, I'm Professor Takeda.”

“Tsukishima Kei.” He returns curtly and steps fully into the room. A half band of window encompasses the front half of the room, encircling the professors desk and most of the student tables. He eyes a table near the front, close to the window.

“Ah! Tsukishima,” Takeda claps and strides for a desk at the back, still near the wide windows “this is your seat.” He finishes and pats the back a wooden chair.

“Headmistress Granger and I thought it best to mix and match people from different houses and ideals to expand our understanding of each other. So I've assigned the seats randomly so as not to be biased.” Takeda lilted , shining with pride.

Kei however glared at his assigned seat and the similar chair next to it. “Who sits there?”

“Oh um.” Takeda hums as he recalls. “Rui Schatten.”

Kei almost snarls at the name, cursing himself internally. Now he'd have to really cover his ass in the class he'd been hoping to spend his time peacefully learning.

Without another word to Takeda he picks his way to his seat and sits back in it, posture relaxed and bored. Professor frowns softly at this before making his way to the door. Already other voices are drifting in from the stairwell, once within sight Professor Takeda welcomes them warmly.

Seamlessly the man directs students to their seats and soon enough the room is almost full. Low chatter fill's the air and every once in awhile a quiet laugh sounds.

Kei ignores this, instead turning to face the window. Kei watches the light outside brighten the sky; hues of rich violet, deep crimson, and crisp yellow bleed away into a lovely shade of azure. It is when the sun is half way above the shadowed trees of the dark forest that Rui Schatten enters the room.

He is proceeded by a gaggle of giggling girls, who are throwing flirtatious glances over their shoulders at him as he steps through the doorway. A smug grin shapes his lips and he winks at a Ravenclaw that waves coyly at him.

Kei can't keep the scoff of distaste from his mouth even if it makes Rui zero in on him. The Schatten family had always been made up of shady and underhanded characters, hence their German surname meaning shadow.

Rui was no different. Using his charm and looks to hide the festering personality inside, but Kei didn't miss the way his eyes hardened into steel when he thought no one was looking.

In all truth Rui and himself were more alike than he's willing to admit, but he would never harness his skills in the pursuit of status. Not when it was so worthless.

“Hello.” Rui seems to be carving the word straight from his mouth by the forced smile on his face. So he's taking the apologetic route. Kei doesn't like it.

“Tsk.” Is his response, dismissing.

Rui hovers, to any other Rui would be looming but to accomplish that he would have to make Kei feel small. Kei has never felt small, will never feel it. So Rui just hovers and Kei ignores him.

That is until he feels a prickle on the back of his neck and he is turning before he knows it, to meet a set of familiar eyes. Eyes like murky, muddy water. Ones that the the light pouring in from the windows are revealing, like someone pulling away the shutters. Setting fire to the hickory and sable, to the mahogany and honey, to the endless fuel in those eyes.

Yamaguchi spies him at the same moment, recognizes Kei and the fire flickers and dies. Dulling to a dusty beige before the brown eyed boy turns away to a seat Takeda has directed him to.

Kei watched the way the life seeped from Yamaguchi at the sight of him and it strikes something deep in Kei he wasn't aware had been exposed. The reverberations echo up his ribs, like a beast rattling its cage and he simply watches as Yamaguchi sits next to a small blond Hufflepuff. Shoulders slumped and face grim.

He wants to shake the boy to life, awaken that flame he'd caught sight of for just a moment.

“You're pet not happy with you?” Rui sneers, following Kei’s line of sight.

Reality returns full force, he's sitting next to a Slytherin with a vendetta staring at a Mudblood. He's practically dangling his demise before Rui, putting faith in the hope the bastard won't steal it from beneath him and parade it around amongst the other snakes.

“I wouldn't have such a mutt for a pet.” Kei hisses, somewhat miffed, and turns back to the front of the room as Professor Takeda closes the door.

  
Tadashi smiles warmly at Professor Takeda, having barely heard any of his seating arrangement explanation. He knows that his seats been picked and he doesn’t really care why.

When he nods in acceptance Takeda grins back and shifts to point him in his seats direction. Sunlight streaks over the man's shoulder and strikes Tadashi square in the face, blinding him.

When the spots clear from his vision he's staring down a mountain cat, it's golden eyes sharp and dangerous. But instead of a head of black fur and bone white fangs it's only Tsukishima. Which is even worse.

Tadashi turns away, unable to hold the boys gaze. It may have been a normal reaction for Tsukishima but for Tadashi it was a slash at his barely functioning self tolerance. He'd stayed awake long into the night trying to beat back the hateful wave of voices tearing at him.

“Hi.” A timid voice welcomes as he slides into his seat.

Tadashi turns to find an adorable little girl, a Hufflepuff by her yellow robes. Her eyes are hopeful and friendly, her blonde hair pulled into little ponytail on the side of her head.

“Hello.” He answers, his voice rough from misuse. He hasn't spoke to anyone last night, doing his best to ignore their glares and muttered threats. This morning he'd slept late and missed breakfast, running just to make it to class on time.

“Call me Yachi.” She chirps, positively pleased behind her smile. Seeing her own pleasure Tadashi can't help the small grin creeping across his face.

“I'm Yamaguchi.” He introduces and feels a strong desire to make friends with this girl. “But if you want you can call me Tadashi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should be updates every week


End file.
